


Hide and Shriek!

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray has a habit of scrolling through paranormal sites, much to his boyfriends' dismay. Thankfully Ryan is brave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Shriek!

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Ambitious April - send me prompts at tinypeckers.tumblr.com/ask

Ray had caught the attention from his boyfriends at various times during the evening as he scrolled through the internet on his laptop. Ray was slouched on the couch, laptop resting on his exposed stomach as his shirt rode up his chest. His chin had comically doubled because of the way he was sitting, hand absent-mindedly scrolling. Occassionally, Ray would let out a startled cry or, at times, a short scream.  
"What are you doing?" Ryan asked after the fifth scream, growing tired of it interrupting his show. Ray looked up at him, an almost fearful expression in his eyes.  
"Scrolling through paranormal blogs." Ray said nonchalantly as though it was the most normal thing to do. Ryan rolled his eyes as Ray added, "They're scaring me."  
"Stop looking at them then." Ryan suggested.  
"No, I can't."Ray insisted as he continued staring at his laptop screen, almost chucking it to the floor not a moment later. Ryan only sighed, turning off the TV and standing to head upstairs. He could watch his show on his iPad, anyway.

  
"What are you doing, X-Ray?" Gavin asked as he wandered into the living room, freshly clean after his shower. His unruly hair was still wet and in places his clothes stuck to his skin. Gavin was wearing only his boxers and someone else's hoodie, probably Geoff's, as he fell to the left of Ray on the couch and smiled at him.  
"Looking at paranormal blogs." Ray explained for the second time that night, startling himself with a photo of a demon. The photo did more than startle Gavin who yelped as he dove to hide himself under Ray's arm. The younger lad laughed at his partner, curling his arm around so that he could pet Gavin's wet hair.  
"Scary, huh?" He giggled despite the obvious discomfort of Gavin.  
"Just a little. Why are you looking at this stuff?" Gavin mumbled into Ray's arm as he snuggled closer. He was scared, yes, but also quite comfortable in the awkward embrace.  
"I'm bored and hey, its fun to be scared." Ray said.  
"You're insane." Gavin huffed, daring to peek past Ray's arm for a mere second before diving back under it.

  
"Why is Gavin hiding? Are you looking at wet bread?" Michael cried as he peered into the living room, presumably looking for something. But whatever the item was it was all but forgotten as Michael sat beside Gavin. He wrapped an arm around the Brit's waist and leaned over his body to peer at what had scared him so much. He was a little disappointed by what he saw.  
"Just looking at some spooky stuff." Ray told Michael.  
"2Spooky," Michael muttered before scoffing at the pair, "lame. I thought it was wet bread." Michael sighed. He smirked instead when Gavin gagged at the mere mention of his kryptonite. Ray petted his hair soothingly as he grinned toothily at Michael.  
"Dare to look with me?" He teased, challenging Michael's bravery. Michael rolled his eyes, though watched as Ray scrolled. He lasted longer than Gavin, unsurprisingly. But a video of a supposed ghost sighting, complete with cliche jump scare, sent him grabbing for Gavin's hood to shield his eyes. Ray was openly laughing, letting the hand in Gavin's hair flop backwards to pat Michael's curls.

  
Ray was left to scroll idly without distraction for a little while. Michael occassionally peeked out from under Gavin's hood but otherwise stayed hidden, holding onto the Brit for dear life. Gavin continued to whimper from behind Ray's arm, clinging to Ray's shirt and pleading for him to close the browser. Ray ignored them both, often jumping and sometimes screaming at what he saw. The noise attracted Geoff, who'd been proccupied with the last book in the Game of Thrones series when Ray's screaming had pulled him from the fantasy land of Westeros. With a sigh he put his book down, using one of his old reciepts as a bookmark.  
"What an earth are you-" Geoff began to yell as he strolled into the living room, though his words cut off immediately as he witnessed a horrific video cut straight from a horror film. "Oh my god." Geoff finished before he let out a deafening, definitely not high pitched no matter what the lads said, scream. He spun straight onto his heels and right into Jack who had also came to investigate the commotion. Geoff wrapped his arms around the bearded man, forcing him to hold him in a comforting hug.

  
"What did you do to Geoff?" Jack asked incredulously as he pet the man in question's hair. Ray snickered, pointing to his laptop as Jack dragged Geoff closer to investigate.  
"Just looking at horrifying things on the internet, no big deal." Ray said as Jack led Geoff around the couch so that he could sit beside Ray and get a closer look. He took note of Michael and Gavin, laughing to himself for a minute, before looking in interest at Ray's laptop screen. Geoff curled up in his lap, nuzzling his nose against Jack's chest and refusing to look. Unlike the others, Ray included, Jack did not scream or startle at the stuff on the screen. He only sighed or snickered at the stupid stuff until, after several minutes, he simply didn't. Ray took notice of his sudden quietness, glancing at his boyfriend to find that Jack had paled considerably and was subtly avoiding looking at the screen. Ray let his head drop to Jack's broad shoulder, grinning up at him from the awkward angle as he clicked on yet another unsettling video.

  
Ryan returned to the living room when he heard a scream followed by a clatter of electronics. Resentfully, he switched his iPad off and shuffled down the stairs. He covered his mouth to hide his snicker when he observed the scene before him, raising an eyebrow at the laptop.  
"You better not have broke that." He murmured in the eerie silence. Ray leapt from the ground, where he'd fallen in the commotion, holding his hand over his heart and breathing heavily as the others struggled to get over their scare as well.  
"You asshole, you scared us." Ray accused, taking Ryan's hand when he offered it and stumbling to stand. Ryan pulled him close into a hug, wrapping strong arms around Ray's lithe waist. Gavin emerged from where he'd hidden behind a pillow in Ray's absence, looking pitifully to Ryan.  
"There was a demon Ryan, it jumped from the video." Gavin stuttered, Michael responding to his fearful tone by pulling him closer without realising it. Geoff nodded from Jack's arms.  
"Yeah, a big one Ry. It was terrifying." Geoff said, his tone hilariously high-pitched.  
"It's okay, he's not real. You're safe, I promise." Ryan reassured, touched by how his boys relaxed at his words. "Now, let's agree to never look at those sites again." He suggested. Jack, Geoff, Gavin and Michael nodded solemnly. Ray, however, pulled from Ryan's arms.  
"What? No way! I mean, yolo right!" Ray said with a shit-eating smirk.


End file.
